skin_and_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Bambina Belmont
Bambina "Baby" Dove Belmont is the youngest child of Kara-Marie Smith and was born from her lover and at the time fiance Dante "Reaper" Belmont. Through her mother she is the younger half-sister to Serenity and through her father she is the half-sister to Lincoln, Oswald, Lux, and Acacia. Bambina is the mother to a son named Leone whom she conceived with Thomas Talbot. Her son is legally with her best friend and former boyfriend Cameron Travers. She would eventually have two daughters named Sloane and Colette with her partner Giulio Bellincioni. Background Early Life Personality Appearance Tattoos * Bambina has a intricate Eye of Providence design on her upper back. The all-seeing eye of God has a halo of emanating lines which represent rays of light. This particular drawing of the symbol, with four shooting arrows and a leafed branch below the eye, is a replica of a woodcut print created by American engraver Alexander Anderson in the early 1800s. * She has her right leg entirely decorated with a beautiful henna tattoo. * Bambina got a tattoo on the back of her left forearm depicting the face of a cherub statue. The cross on the forehead of the cherub is a symbol of allegiance to God, inspired by several passages of the Christian Bible. When God wants to destroy the city of Judah in Ezekiel 9:4, God says to put a cross on the forehead of people who are saddened by the abominations committed there so that they will be spared. In Revelation 7:3 the angels put a seal on the foreheads of servants of God. * She has a cheeky tattoo of Mickey Mouse waving away on the inside of her left wrist. * Bambina has a beautiful floral half-sleeve on her right forearm. The tattoo includes her sons birth flower which is Lily of the Valley, and she would also include her daughters a Sweat Pea for Sloane and a Marigold for Colette. The other flowers are Irises, violet's, cherry blossoms, daffodil's, and a peony. * She has a cover-up done by her sister Lux, and the current tattoo is of a vulture standing on a be-jeweled skull with flower and a crescent moon behind the vultures head. The original tattoo is a butterfly made up of penis, and it was on her side. Power & Abilities * Shapeshifting is the ability to change its shape into that of another person, creature, or other entity or finds its shape involuntarily changed by someone else. * Voice Mimicry: Skinwalkers can copy animal or human voices to lure victims to them to feed on. They generally copy the sound of a human that is in need of help. * Supernatural Condition: As a Shapeshifter and Skinwalker, she has enhanced strength, speed, and senses. Relationship Baby Belmont/relationships Etymology * Bambina is the feminine form of Bambino is the Italian word for a "male child or baby." It can also be used as a nickname or term of endearment for a man more generally. Bambina is the Italian word also for "girl child." * Dove is from the English word for the variety of bird, seen as a symbol of peace. * Belmont is the French and English form of Belmonte is from various place names in Italy and Spain meaning "beautiful mountain". Trivia * Through her mother she is of English and Irish descent and through her father she is Argentinian, Spanish, Quechua and Pueblo descent. * Her go-to form is a Island Fox. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Belmont family Category:Shapeshifters Category:Skinwalkers